ninjagocharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Ronin
Ronin Ronin is the main antagonist in LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin and a recurring character in the fifth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. He is a selfish, yet skilled and intelligent mercenary hired often by Master Chen for important tasks such as capturing Zane and releasing the banished master from the Cursed Realm. Up until the destruction of the Obsidian Glaive, Ronin was a memory thief known to remove people's memories and replace them with lies about their past.He was a thief who is interested in one thing and one thing only that is money. He once made a bad bet with Soul Archer, so now he has to come up with something valuable to pay the ghost off. When he crosses paths with the Ninja, Ronin gets a chance to be a hero. History Ronin is mercenary, and at one point, stole the Obsidian Glaive from Hibiki. He also became indebted to Soul Archer, and owed him greatly. Shortly after the defeat of The Overlord, Ronin captured the newly rebuilt Zane and sold him to Master Chen for use as bait to lure the other Ninja into the Tournament of Elements. AppearanceEdit Ronin’s distinctive armor was, like most of his possessions, gained through dishonest means. It was forged by Eboshi, one of Ninjago’s greatest and most noble armorers, who Ronin tricked into helping him by implanting false memories with the Obsidian Glaive. After Eboshi created the armour for Ronin, he once more used the Obsidian Glaive, this time to wipe all of Eboshi’s memories so that he could never reveal Ronin’s identity. Ronin's costume uses a half-mask similar to the Ninja's Techno Robes and Tournament outfits, as well as a straw hat similar to Sensei Wu's. He only wears a cape in the Shadow of Ronin advertisement art. Personality Ronin is a self-centered greedy character, willing to cause chaos and destruction, just so that he could get paid. He shows little, if any, compassion to his victims, and cares little for his own henchmen, seeing them as nothing but tools to further his own plans. He often cracks jokes and mocked the Ninja throughout their encounters, which also showed him as being full of himself. But he was no fool, he was shown to always stay one step ahead of the Ninja and his foes. Ronin has a more sympathetic backstory, as his motivation for in the game was actually to save his cursed soul. Eventually, his more sincere personality comes through in Curse World: Part 1, when he arrives in his airship R.E.X. and promptly dumps every amount of money he ever made on the building Morro had lifted with his elemental wind power, giving Lloyd the chance to defeat Morro. From that point on he is the Ninjas' friend and ally. Abilities and Weapons Ronin wields two katanas and the Obsidian Glaive, which allows him to steal and alter memories. He also uses different weapons and gadgets: like a grapling hook, various explosives like explosive shurikens, a giant mech suit and R.E.X.. For a short time, Ronin possessed the Elemental Forges, which allowed him to use the elements of Fire, Ice, Earth and Lightning. This also allowed him to change into a giant elemental form of each element, during his final battle with the Ninja. Ronin also had his own personal army, of samurai armour wearing individuals. Trivia *In the game, Ronin has three playable variants; his samurai armor costume, a armor-less variation of his first costume, and his mercenary outfit. *It's hinted that Ronin is rich. *In the game as a playable character, Ronin has the ability to: throw explosive shurikens (and his Obsidian Glaive), use sword activated switches, repair broken machines and use his grapling gun on certain areas. *Even though Ronin is shown wearing his mouth cover, straw hat and a cape in the advertisement, he never wear any of them together in the game. As a playable character, he wears the mouth cover but never the cape or the straw hat. When he threatens Zane and Dareth to give him the two remaining Forges, he only wears his straw hat, and he never wears his cape at any point in the game. *Ronin is arguably the only villain in the Ninjago series, who is not motivated by conquest or destruction, but is instead motivated by greed. *He is also revealed to have an Aeroblade, although it is unknown which element (if any) it is or how he obtained it and the other Aeroblades. *Just like many characters in the series, Ronin resembles a Star Wars character, in this case Han Solo. Both are older men, without special powers, relying on weapons to defend themselves. Both also have debts to pay, and they do dirty work as long as they get paid. *They are neither good or bad, just people who do jobs for either side, but ultimately they choose to fight beside the heroes. They also have a fast ship that they fly around with. *He is the only boss in LEGO Ninjago: Tournament app that is unplayable. *His past with the Soul Archer is similar to Jack Sparrow and the debt he made with Davy Jones, the difference is that Ronin must pay in money, where as Jack had to pay in souls, either his or other people's. *Ronin is treated differently in the Ninjago series than he was treated in the game. *In the show, Nya, Wu, and Misako did not know who he was or recognize him (even though in the game, they had all met him). *The series treats Ronin more as a thief than the mercenary he was in the game, and even tries to give him a sympathetic backstory, by stating that he made a bet with the Soul Archer and had to pay him back or else he would be taken to the Cursed Realm, explaining his crocked motivations in the game. *Also, in the game, he had an army of Dark Samurai, but in the series, he says he's always been on his own. There is the possibility that ronin had hired them for that special occasion. *Ronin is the second person to kiss or almost kiss Nya (seen in the reflection of the Sword of Sanctuary in "The Crooked Path"), the first being Bizarro Jay. Category:Ninja Category:Heroes